The application relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle. DE 196 02 695 C2 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses a gas generator having a cooling device that has a reservoir, for storing a cooling liquid, in the form of a cooling pouch made from a durable plastic film, that is damaged by hot gases provided by the gas generator and thereby releases the coolant contained therein to cool the gas generated by the gas generator.
It would be advantageous to provide a cooling device including a movement generating device that opens the reservoir to release the coolant with an improved adaptability to a person to be protected and a respective accident situation.